


Three Wishes

by Sheeana



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get together every year or so to reminisce. Sometimes they fight bad guys, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



"Well," said Tommy, "This is some kind of Disney bullshit."

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Billy complained. His back was against Tommy's, and his hands were enveloped in blue light as he and Tommy pressed the metal walls of the lamp back as they kept contracting. 

"Not really."

"So this is probably a bad time," Teddy said from above them, as he tried to repeatedly shape and reshape the muscles in his shoulders to reinforce their strength and adapt to the ever-closing walls, "But do you guys miss this at all?"

"We can't talk about this later?" Eli snapped. 

"Well, you'll go back to Scottsdale, and Tommy's... doing whatever Tommy's doing, and neither of you ever come to our reunions."

"I meant it when I said I'm done," said Eli, shaking his head. The muscles in his arms bulged and strained as he held the walls apart. Kate knelt beside him. Bows and arrows weren't much use against being shrunk down to fit inside a shrinking magic lamp. Then again, super-strength and magic didn't seem to be much help either, so Kate didn't feel too bad about it.

"Yeah, sorry, not interested," Tommy said. His entire body was trembling and buzzing with effort. It wasn't really helping.

Somewhere far, far above them, echoing through the neck of the lamp, the Vizier was still laughing like a maniac. Of all the villains they'd ever faced, he probably had the most offensive outfit. They'd heard better quips, too. Maybe it was true what they said about keeping it to yourself unless you had something nice to say.

"Anyone want to take a vote?" Billy called out, groaning from the exertion of using everything he had to keep them from being killed. "The Vizier - worst villain we've ever faced, or worst villain we've ever faced?"

"Yeah, definitely," Kate agreed.

"Yeah," Teddy said, half in support of Billy and half because he completely agreed.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"I wish you guys would at least consider being a team again," said Teddy conversationally, as the walls closed in again and they were suddenly all back to back or stomach to knee or head to hip, being crushed under the weight of the metal and each other.

"I wish we weren't dying right now," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"I wish Cassie and Jonas were here," Kate said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Done, done, and done!" came an exuberant, gleeful voice from somewhere all around and beneath them. The walls started to shake and then undulate, and then there was a noise that nearly drowned out the next words: "Good night and good-bye, kids!"

They were inside a magical lamp, being crushed to death. Then they weren't inside a magical lamp, and they were all dressed in costumes they hadn't seen in years. They all seemed to remember at the same time that they were supposed to be fighting a supervillain. Everyone brought up their hands or their weapons to defend themselves, but when they whirled around, they weren't facing the maniacal laughter of a magenta-robed villain, they were facing-

"... Cassie?! Jonas?!" 

"... Kate? ...Where did everyone go? Where are we?"

"Cassie!" Kate sobbed, hugging her as close and as tightly as she could. Cassie's eyes widened, but then she was hugging Kate back, just as tightly and just as closely. She'd always been the one who understood what everyone else needed the most.

"Cass? Jonas? ... How?" Billy was staring, wide-eyed. His palms were bright blue, but to no apparent end. It was just the shock of seeing people who had been dead for years.

"Like I said," said Tommy, shrugging, "Some kind of Disney bullshit."

-

"Can you imagine what would have happened if we said something stupid?" Kate said, as they walked down the street together after their first training session – _all_ of them together, for the first time in forever.

"What, like if I'd said I wish we were drowning in sausages?" Tommy asked, speculative.

"I'm not even touching the absolute mess that is your psyche," Eli declared, while Cassie stumbled and held her stomach from laughing too hard and Jonas kept his eternal straight face, and Billy and Teddy rolled their eyes and swung their hands between themselves. Tommy just looked hurt.

"Whatever, man. Sausages."

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
